<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>on a stalled street to the roar of the cannonade // по заглохшей улице под грохот канонады by holing_reimsdom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25048867">on a stalled street to the roar of the cannonade // по заглохшей улице под грохот канонады</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/holing_reimsdom/pseuds/holing_reimsdom'>holing_reimsdom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Love Poems, Other, Poetry, Русский | Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:35:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25048867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/holing_reimsdom/pseuds/holing_reimsdom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>if the access level does not match // если уровень доступа не совпадает<br/>a certain TM, in abbreviated form - Lady // некой Т.М., сокращенно - Леди</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>on a stalled street to the roar of the cannonade // по заглохшей улице под грохот канонады</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Уровень доступа как красная стена между<br/>Навью и правью, раем для слишком смелых,<br/>Тех, кто не боится правду писать на доске мелом,<br/>Красками, брызгами на полотне улицы снежной.</p>
<p>Звук отключили, не работает, нету связи и лишних птиц —<br/>Падает снег, заглушая шаги прохожих.<br/>Дьявол скользит по пруду на коньках, похожий<br/>На полицейского слишком задумчивых лиц.</p>
<p>Уровень доступа как пропущенные страницы<br/>В книге, обучающей жизни на этой снежной<br/>Картинке, где звук отключен строго, но нежно.<br/>Перестань рассказывать небылицы!</p>
<p>С тобой всё в порядке, ты лишь урока<br/>Не доучил, а надо идти ложиться.<br/>Детям пора в кровать, молиться<br/>И видеть (не) светлые сны<br/>О заманчивом городе выдуманной страны.</p>
<p>Тень на стене как сигнал моего пораженья,<br/>Над домами видны холодные звезды-глаза —<br/>Я застрял в этой улице три столетья назад…<br/>Мама, смотри, вот дурак — разговаривать с тенью!</p>
<p>Канонада время считает пунктирным шагом,<br/>По асфальту разбитому пробегает позёмка…<br/>Я тогда бы всё рассказал, обстоятельно, красочно, ёмко,<br/>Если б только оно тебе было надо.</p>
<p>14.04.20.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>